Opal is married not to palmer!
by Opal1599
Summary: Read and found out


My dream 1

One day my husband and I came over to my mamma's and her boyfriends house to eat dinner and she had some new and I had great news to. We all sat down to eat dinner and after we said the blessing I ask mama what her news was. She looked at me and said"Opal, me and Hubble are getting married and gusse what I have some else to tell you I am pregnant." I was so happy for her. Then she ask me what my news was. I told her"mama you are going to be a grand mother. It is a baby girl." She got up and hug me and said to me "I am so happy for you darling. When are you are you due?" I said to her"I am going to be due on September on the 23 what is a Saturday.

Four months later

I was in the car driving to my husbands job that was in Pine Valley and all of a sudden a red car that was all the way up by the light was about to go when the light turned red and that car all the way to cars behind me got into a car crash the airbag in my car came out and broke my right hand. Right away I called momma and my husband when I was on the phone with my husband a cop was coming over to my car so I hung up. The cop ask me "Are you oh ok?" No I told him and I said to him"I am pregnant and I think my right hand might be broken but I am more worried about my baby." He ask me "Do you think you can get out of the car and walk over to the ambulance so we can take you to the hospital to check out your arm and to make sure that your baby is oh ok too." So it turn out that I could not get out of the car because a big pice of mental was wrapped around my left leg and I got whiplash and I could not turn my neck. So they had to call my husband and now he was with me at the car crash. So Tad who is my husband was in the passenger sit and was talking to me to keep me claim and I told him that I was in a lot of pain. Then he wiped a tear from my face and said honey I love you with all of my heart. Then I told him I love him with all of my heart too. Then we both over heard one of the police men tell the other one that he smell gasoline and that the gas pipe was leaking and that the other police men had to hurry before the car blows up. Ten seconds before the car blow up they got me out and into the ambulance and Tad was with me in the back and I was in a lot of pain because my hand and my leg were broken. Tad just kept on saying to me "You and the baby will be all right. Trust me honey." It turned out that the baby and I was oh ok besides my leg and hand being broken. I had to stay in bed for 16 days so that my leg and hand could heal. Now five months have past and I had heal and the baby was alright also. Now I was 9 months pregnant and I was four weeks overdue and Tad and mamma watch me all day and all night because I was like a time bomb just waiting to exploded. It was the day of Tad's birthday and I wanted to get up very early that morning to make him a birthday cake and to bring him breakfast in bed. I got up at 4:00 in the morning and went down stairs into the kitchen and started to make the cake around 8:00 am I was done with the cake. I heard someone coming down the stairs and I stood right in front of the cake and then mamma came in and asked me what was I doing and I said " Is Tad up?" "No he is still sleeping." Oh ok good then I still have time to make his breakfast. Mamma had put the candles on the cake and I had finished making his breakfast. Then we both heard Tad coming down so mamma hid the cake and I had put the breakfast on the table. When Tad came in to the kitchen mamma and I both scream "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAD!" I went over to him and kissed him and he asked me "Honey how are you feeling to day?" I told him I felt great. We all sat down to eat. After we all had cake and cleaned the dishes I went over to the couch to lay down and take me a nap so mamma fell a sleep in the chair on the right side of the couch and Tad was on the other side of the couch in the other chair. Two hours later I woke up and saw both mamma and Tad still a sleep. I got up to get me a glass of water. I was by the sink filling my glass when I groped the glass in the sink and grabbed my stomach and went to the ground because I felt a very very a million times very sharp pain and my water had broke. I screamed "Mamma come here now please and get Tad too." Mamma had heard me and she came running in to the kitchen and saw me on the ground crying and holding my stomach and she neiled down beside me and ask me "What's wrong darling is it the baby?" I told her yes it is the baby. She got up and got Tad. Tad came in and saw me and told mamma to go call the hospital. Tad got down on the ground next to me and he grabbed my right hand it was bleeding. "What happened to your hand honey?" "Right before all of this happened I was filling up a glass of water for myself I had groped the glass in the sink." Tad looked at my hand and there was this big pice of glass in my hand and I asked him how big was the glass he told me that it was the lower half of my hand. Owwwwww I graphed Tad's hand and I squeezed his hand until the contraction went away. Then we both heard the doorbell ring and mamma said "I will get it it is the paramedic. They followed mamma into the kitchen to were Tad and I was. They got me on a grannie and one of the men looked at my hand and asked what happened Tad told him what happen they got me in to the ambulance and tad was in the ambulance with me and mamma was in the car behind us. The man had got the glass out of my hand and he warped up my hand so my hand could stop bleeding. We got to the hospital and doctor Adam was my doctor and I had a beautiful baby girl and we named her Brooke R Cortlandt. "Adam thank you very munch and if it would not be any problem can send mamma in here." Opal it would be my pleaser to tell your mother to come in here." Now I was in my hospital room and mamma was in with me and Tad. "Opal what did you name this little pretty grand-baby of my?" Well mamma we named her Brooke Rose Cortlandt. That is a beautiful name. "Mamma do you want to hold Brooke?" "I sure will hold my new grand-baby." Darling she looks just like you when you were baby.

Chapter 2

When I heard a knock on the door so I went to see u it was. It was a tall man who had a gun and came in with out no will and he grab my arm and had put it behind my back and told me to walk in to the other room. He told me to tell the other do not get up or he would shot me. Mamma look and said "Oh my god please do not shot" The man told Mamma and Tad to give him all the money and he look to me and told me to give him my ring and I said to him" But that is my wedding ring" He told me to give it to him. So I was trying to get the ring off but I could not so he told Mamma to help me so we both got it off. Then he told all of us to get on the floor and stay there until he left. I said"I can't I am pregnant." So he tied me up to a chair and had put a scarf around my mouth then he tied up Tad. Then he knock out Mamma. After he left Tad untied himself then he came over and untied me. Right as I was getting up I felt a sharp pain in my back. I told Tad and he told me to just be claim. So I stayed claim and I went over to were Mamma was and neiled on the floor to make should Mamma was oh ok. Then Mamma woke up and ask me if i was oh ok. Right before I was doing to tell her something I felt sharp pain again. But this time it really hurt. So Tad came over and ask me were the sharp pains were coming from. I told in the middle of my back. He told me again just be claim its oh k. Then Tad and Mamma helped me up and Tad was helping me to the chair when the man came back in and he saw Mamma, Tad, and me. He said to us" you two go over there and you go and tie him up in the bed room and tie her up in the chair. So Mammma did that and then he tied up mamma and then he slapped Mamma over and over again and again. Then he saw my necklise and he told me to be quite and say nothing. Then he took the necklise and left for real because I heard his car leave. Then I looked at mamma and I asked her "Mamma are you oh ok?" She answered me back and said yes. Tad came out of the bedroom and helped Mamma first. Owwwwww owwwwww owwwwww owwwwww Taddddd Taddddd I screaming for him. He came running in and he asked me "Honey what's wrong tell me." "I do not know but the pain has gotten swore and the pains… are…coming…faster. I think I need to go to the hospital right now. It turned out that the baby was coming and I had a handsome baby boy. Tad and I named him Palmier James Cortlandt. He looked just like Tad.

THE END


End file.
